Teenage Years
by atr0cities
Summary: Just a Constance x Stacee AU of them in high school, since I don't think there has been one fanfiction of these two on here. And seriously, there should be a ton more! This is going to be more of a high school based drabble on the two so I probably will update at times with this one. Enjoy!
1. Those Damn Teens

**A/N: WOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE. Just so you all know, I am alive. I was just really uninspired And I'm actually thinking of revisiting my old fanfics and rewriting them so they are 1500 times better than my original intentions for them to be. So don't worry, I'm still here and I will still be updating, but at a slower pace. Enjoy this high school AU for Rock of Ages while I try to add some better fanfics of this amazing couple on here 3**

**.:.:.:.**

"What was all that today?"

"Alright, not even a 'Hello, how was class today, Stacee? Did ya pass your Music Theory exam, Stacee?' to start off the end of today? And you're the goody goody too of this relationship"

Stacee raised a eyebrow at Constance as she huffed and started walking ahead of him, her high heeled stilettos clacking down the sidewalk as she crossed her arms over her bust. She thundered off so quickly her skirt – which was a bit too short for the high school dress code – rode up her butt, revealing a blood red lacy thong. Stacee grinned at his luck.

"Aw, you wore those today for me, Constance~?" he caught up with her and slapped her butt gently, making her glare at him.

Being so used to Stacee's antics, she wasn't surprised that he couldn't resist any longer to smack her ass. Being with him since freshman year made her learn a lot about him.

"I'm still mad at you about earlier today."

Stacee frowned slightly at his question being purposely unanswered, though he naturally rolled his eyes and fished for a cigarette in his pocket. He knew this was going to be a long conversation about her feelings and why she didn't want him to do something and what he should have done to make the situation's outcome better. In Stacee's mind, that conversation is just translated into a huge yawn. He lit up his cigarette and drew a breath from it.

"Babe, that nerd was trying to hit on you. And last time I checked, you are taken by me."

"Yes, but you don't just go beating up random guys that try to talk to me! And he was asking me for the Calculus homework, not to fuck me on the cafeteria table!"

Constance had a growl in her voice that made Stacee unable to take her serious without letting his mind wonder. He closed the space next to them and put an arm around her waist, tugging her into him, nibbling her ear.

"You know how possessive I am with you."

His voice was barely above a whisper. She gulped and the warmth that rushed to her cheeks wasn't exactly helping her situation.

"Yes, I know and I know how over dramatic you get too." she mumbled, keeping her voice strong without letting it crack.

Stacee knew she was resisting him and let her ear go, still holding a tight grip around her waist.

"So? It's not my fault I get like that because so many guys are missing the point that we're together. Blame the guys that are in denial that keep hitting on you."

If it was possible, Constance felt Stacee's grip get tighter at her waist.

"Calm down you. Smoke that cigarette to calm your nerves." she kissed his forehead. "There isn't any point to get all over dramatic when I talk to other guys. I'm not cheating on you, Stacee! And you know that every guy isn't trying to hit on me. Relax already!"

He nodded and took another drag of his cigarette.

"You're right, babe. I shouldn't be but I am. I guess it's. . . jealousy?" He offered his cigarette to her. "Wanna drag?"

"Yeah thanks."

She nodded and took the cigarette, inhaling the smoke and blowing it back out. She smirked up at him as she heard him admit to his growing jealousy.

"Oh? Future rock star, Stacee Jaxx, as he is respectively referred to as his stage name, has feelings of jealousy to the boys his girlfriend, Constance Sack talks to? Oh my, I can just see this on the cover of the next Rolling Stones magazine!"

"Oh hush you." was all Stacee had to say.

"I kid, I kid."

She chuckled deviously at him and he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Stop it, Constance." Stacee mumbled, making her grin.

"Make me." she challenged, stepping up to him and smirked in his face.

"Hmm... well I do like a challenge."

His voice slurred to keep her attention to his face so she didn't notice his hands creeping to her torso. He immediately took her hips and pinned her down onto the lawn, holding her wrists above her head and straddling her waist.

"You're gonna stop teasing me now about being. . . 'jealous?'"

"Hmm... I dunno, this position is pretty. . . suggestive?"

She giggled a bit and wiggled her hips against his under him, smirking up at him. She bit her bottom lip and he paled slightly in the position he got himself in.

"W-Well, yes, this position is suggestive..."

The impossible finally happened. Stacee Jaxx has stuttered AND is in a loss for words. Constance wore a self satisfied smirk on her lips as he tried to regain himself.

"You know, you don't have to be all uptight with me all the time. I find you adorable in this position."

Constance grinned at him and tilted her head up to him to kiss him. Stacee smiled a bit in the kiss, loving how they were now focusing into something he was an expert in. He kissed her back, gnawing gently on her lower lip, tugging at it. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly at him, taking his head in her hands and pulled him down onto her, kissing him back. Stacee let his hands wonder up and down her torso, making her whimper softly. Her leg hitched up on his hip and she gave him another half hearted smirk, making him dive his head to hers again, kissing her. She hugged onto his neck tighter, poking her tongue into his mouth before he could blink, making him open his mouth up more in surprise.

She loved when she got like this with him. She liked to surprise him when it came to them, as in taking the reigns for once when they kissed. She just liked feeling his body jerk in shock or his eyebrows raise in curiosity as if by raising them they would help him see what she was doing better. It was just one of the little things she can do to him that she enjoyed so much. Stacee's hands lingered at her hips, letting them rock into his palms as they kissed, one hand sliding up to cup her left breast. She gasped quietly as she squeezed it, letting his pointer finger and thumb pinch and roll at her shirt cladded nipple. She bit down on her lower lip and stifled a groan that desperately wanted to leave her mouth.

"C'mon, I know you wanna."

Stacee smirked his Cheshire cat grin at her and she grunted, moaning out softly as he did so.

"Shut up."

Her breath hitched as he continued, making her clutch onto him for pleasure, whimpering and moaning against his neck, making him groan with her. He continued to play with her until she shrilly shrieked out, making him jump. She shrieked out again and shoved him off, scrambling up to her knees and hugging herself. Stacee had no idea what in God's name made her do that until he started to feel wet and cold. He looked around and groaned. _Fucking automatic sprinkler system? Really?_

"Hey you two! Get the hell of my damn lawn!"

The front door to the house opened up to a very angry middle aged man, throwing his fist up in the air.

"Go do this somewhere else you damn teens!"

Constance's cheeks burned bright red and gathered herself up and scampered off the lawn, leaving her boyfriend behind. The older man stepped out from his home and flicked his arms over at Stacee to shoo him away. Unwilling to want to stick around to see what the old man would do, Stacee hopped to his feet and ran off, catching up with her girlfriend and laughing at her.

"If only you saw your face, babe!"

He started to cackle like a hyena, making Constance glare at him.

"Shut your mouth."

He snickered at her and hugged an arm around her waist, tugging her into him.

"Ew, you're soaked!" Constance tried to nudge him off making him smirk devilishly.

"Just like how you'll end up later on today~"

That earned him a slap across his face.

"Hey!"

"You were being a know it all asshole."

"But you love me so it's alright"

She sighed at him and shook her head, smiling. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I don't know how I'm able to love you so much."

She slid her hand into his, coiling her fingers around his and smiled at him as they walked back home, still soaked from before.


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: I decided to continue this oneshot because I got an idea as to continue it. It's going to be more of a drabble so it'll be different at times; like one oneshot they will be together from the start, next one they may not be, you get what I'm saying? :'D So yeah, here's another one for ya~**

**.:.:.:.:.**

_Crap, I'm going to be late; I can't be late, it'll be the third time this week! _

Constance's breath hitched thinking about how she'd have to have detention if that would happen; and especially how it would look on her transcript. And let's not forget how most upperclassmen boys are usually there and how intimidating they usually were to freshmen girls like her. She clutched her textbooks and notebook closer into her chest as she practically dashed through the sea of high school students. She was making record time for herself until she took her eyes off of what was ahead of her for a split second to peak a glance at the time. She knocked into a group of upperclassmen girls when she did so and she gasped, fear striking through her core as to what they could do.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Constance practically choked out the words.

The supposed ringleader of the group that Constance knocked into immediately turned around, glaring.

"Who do you think you are, freshman? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

The girl gave Constance a push and she stumbled back, clutching her textbooks closer to her.

"Y-Yes she did and I'd love to talk about this with you but I really need to be on my way!"

Constance tried to dash around the flock of wannabe queens of the school but one grabbed her by the collar of her blouse.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

The girl smirked at her, making Constance's breath out uneasily. The girl, like the first one shoved her back, this time much harder, sending Constance down to the floor.

_Goddammit! _She internally cursed to herself. She quickly started to gather her stuff back and get ready for another try at a mad dash away.

"AP Composition, huh? Oh look, it's one of the nerdy freshman too!"

The girl that Constance knocked into started to move in closer, looking ready to beat her half to death.

"Hey, hey you! Let her alone!"

The girl immediately stopped in her tracks, her fist still constricting in and looked up past Constance. Constance tensed at the tone of the voice. _Shit, watch it be one of their boyfriends. _Constance braced herself for what would happen next. A taller figure moved in in front of her and the girls that were about to make her their next meal stepped back. The girl who was initially ready to beat her up started to laugh.

"Who are you to tell me what not to do? You're one of those rock freaks!"

"No one, you're right. I'm not a somebody yet, but beating someone up just because they knocked into you is the stupidest bullshit I've seen all day! YOU should learn some manners, you and your little idiot friends. Now go on and get lost!"

Constance breathed a silence sigh of relief as she stood back up, all of her belongings in hand. The backside of the boy who stood up for her was all she could take in. The navy blue bandana that was wrapped around his head, well enough to make his hair still look nice with it on, leather jacket with the Aerosmith logo on the back, the ripped up jeans, the leather boots; one of your typical rocker kids of the day. _Those jeans DO make his butt look very nice though... _She quickly got rid of those thoughts and watched as the flock of girls soon fanned out and away. The boy shook his head to himself, chuckling softly and turned to her.

"I'm sorry about them, the girl that was going to punch you; Kimberly Anderson? She thinks she rules the whole school because her father's the mayor this town. Don't worry about her though, she couldn't beat a fly if she tried."

Constance smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you for that, you saved me some aggravation."

The boy laughed. "No problem! Hey my name's Steven; Steven Jackson!" He grinned widely at her and held out his hand. "You could probably tell by my get up but I'm going to try my luck in the music industry when I get older!"

She giggled at how lively he was with his dreams and shook his hand back.

"Nice to meet you, Steven! I'm Constance Sack. I actually don't have a set focus on what I'd want to do but maybe interview artists for the Rolling Stones would be interesting? That's why I'm taking all these English classes; I definitely want to do something in journalism." She motioned to all of the textbooks in her arms, making him grimace.

"How can you take it? It's so much reading and writing!"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure actually, I just like it!"

Steven grinned at her. "Whatever you like then! That's fine!"

She couldn't help but smile like an idiot when he talked; he was just so talkative! Before she could answer him, the bell rung, making her heart sink.

"Shit!"

Steven frowned at her. "I'm sorry for making you late; here lemme walk you to class at least!"

"No, it wasn't your fault; it's fine but I couldn't be late today because my teacher's going to give me detention because I was late last class and the class before!" Her breath got short and she felt weak in the knees. "The guys that are regularly in detention there are so intimidating too!"

Steven tried to calm her down by rubbing her arm and shushing her. "Calm down, calm down! Okay, tell me, who you have now?"

"Mrs. Wilson, God she's going to kill me!"

Steven started to smile. "Relax, I had her last year! She liked me, surprisingly. A whole hell of a lot too. I think I was the only kid that actually tried to pay attention in her regents English class. I'll talk to her for you, okay?"

"You would? Really? Oh my God, thank you! I owe you one!"

Steven couldn't help but to grin when she said so.

"Then would you mind if I asked you to help me study one day? I'm really not doing well in most of my classes and I could use some help." He offered his hand to her to the direction of her class.

_Damn, this kid's smooth, he does not waste a minute!_

"Of course, I wouldn't mind that at all! We could start after classes today if you'd want!"

She shyly looked over at his hand and then at him, then slowly taking his hand.

"I would really like that." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

She nodded, following him in the direction of her class.

**.:.:.:.:.**

**A/N: Okay, I honestly feel that Stacee was a really happy go lucky kid in school before he dropped out, okay? And I feel that Constance was one of those more nerdy girls too in high school. That's just my take on their school lives. So please R&R, it makes my day when you guys do c:**


End file.
